


Intervention

by thilia



Series: The Maldives Series [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is not happy when he finds out that Bill flew to the Maldives to spend Christmas with Bushido. And as the protective big brother he is, it is his duty to make sure Bill is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

"I can't believe he did that! I can't believe he just took off to spend Christmas with someone else. With _Bushido_ , of all people."

Georg sighed, leaning back as he took a deep drag off his cigarette. For about half an hour, Tom had been pacing the room and ranting about his brother, completely unbothered by the fact that Georg and Gustav were naked, and had obviously been in the middle of something when Tom had interrupted them unceremoniously. Gustav looked grumpy; it was obvious that he wanted to get rid of Tom as soon as he could, but they both knew that Tom needed to calm down. He looked as if he as one second away from hopping on a plane and flying to the Maldives to punch the shit out of Bushido. And even though neither of them was exactly one of Bushido's biggest fans, and they _were_ kind of worried about Bill being alone on a more or less deserted island with an older man he barely knew, they also knew that Tom wouldn't stand a chance against Bushido. They didn't know the rapper personally, but they were well aware that he had a history of violence, and while Tom could definitely defend himself and seriously hurt someone when he was this angry, Bushido was still stronger.

Tom may deserve a punch in the face, every once in a while, but both Georg and Gustav knew that the damage Bushido could cause would be worse, by far. Besides, it wasn't as if Bushido had done anything wrong. This was Bill's doing; it was obvious. Bill wanted Bushido, and he'd gone to take what he wanted, so Tom just had to deal with it. And as always, Georg and Gustav had to stay with him and make sure he didn't do anything he might regret later. It was always like this. They had to keep him grounded.

"It's just," Tom started again, stopping in the centre of the room for a moment and rubbing the back of his neck. "Why would he want to spend Christmas with that asshole? Bill could have anyone? Why does it have to be that idiot? He's not even attractive."

Georg raised a brow, shrugging. "I guess that depends on your point of view," he pointed out after some consideration, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. "He's not exactly bad-looking, and it's not the first time Bill's expressed an interest in him, so…" He trailed off; the look on Tom's face told him that he should not be defending Bill or Bushido at the moment. Georg shrugged and slid down into a comfortable position, pulling the sheets up over his chest. There didn't seem to be anything he could say to make Tom happy right now, and he had learned to keep his mouth shut when Tom was freaking out like this.

Apparently, Gustav hadn't.

"I think you're just jealous that he's getting laid and you're not," Gustav commented a moment later, inspecting his nails. Before Tom could whirl around and deny it, he continued. "Of course you hate spending Christmas away from Bill – I know that. Perfectly understandable. But that's not all of it, is it? You hate that he's getting some and you're not. You hate that you're clearly no longer the only important person in Bill's life. You're aware that this could quickly become more than just sex. You're afraid of losing Bill. Don't deny it – it's obvious."

Georg glanced over at Gustav, impressed with his ability to put what they had both been thinking for the past long minutes into words. He glanced at Tom who had paled a little and looked like he was about to punch _Gustav_ now.

"I think what Gustav is trying to say," Georg interjected quickly but was interrupted by a very miserable-looking Tom.

"I'm _not_ jealous!" he protested, glaring at them and fisting the fabric of his t-shirt, clearly trying to hold himself back and remind himself that it wasn't Gustav he was mad at. "I'm just worried! Who knows what that bastard is doing to Bill right now? He could be hurting him, and I wouldn't even know about it. What if he plans to kill him? I should go after him and make sure he's all right."

"Tom," Georg said carefully but Tom was already on his way to the door. "Tom, wait!" Georg stumbled out of bed, quickly pulling on his boxers as he followed Tom out of the bedroom. "You shouldn't be near them when you're this upset. Calm down, all right? Sleep over it, and if you still want to go then… by all means. I'm not going to hold you back."

Tom turned to look at him, pulling his jacket tight around himself and fumbling for his keys. "I'll have enough time to calm down on the plane. I won't _hurt_ him if that's what you're worried about. I need to do this, Georg, so… just let me go."

Georg looked at him for a long moment, then finally shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. "Fine. Do what you have to do – but don't come crying to me when he breaks your nose."

Tom rolled his eyes. "As if," he huffed, and seconds later, the door was closed and Tom was on his way to the airport. Sighing heavily, Georg made his way back into the bedroom, flopping down on the mattress and looking at Gustav who looked much more cheerful, now that Tom was gone.

"We should go, too," Georg said thoughtfully, worry obvious in his voice.

Gustav groaned. "I don't _want_ to spend Christmas in Asia. We travel all year long; at Christmas, I just want to be home. Tom is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Now… come back here. We weren't done yet." Gustav smiled and reached for Georg's hand but Georg bit his lip, still looking worried.

After a long moment, Gustav sighed, letting go. "Fine," he said, giving in. "Whatever. We'll fly to the Maldives tomorrow. It's late; I don't feel like spending the night on a plane. We'll book a flight first thing tomorrow. Tom can take care of himself till then. Now… get back here."

Georg relaxed visibly and smiled when Gustav tugged him back on top of him to resume what they had been doing before Tom had arrived.

* * * * * * * * * *

"And then... I want you to, aah, push me against the wall, and fuck me hard," Bill murmured between kisses, his fingers already sneaking their way under Anis's shirt, trailing over his warm, slightly sunburnt skin. "I want you to make it impossible for me to walk, for at least, mhh, three days." He tilted his head to give the older man better access to his neck, moaning when Anis's hand slid between his legs, cupping his erection firmly. His body was on fire, trembling with need. Bill pressed his ass against Anis's hips, moaning when he felt the other man's hard cock.

"Merry Christmas to me," Anis murmured, and Bill let out a laugh, finally managing to slam the door shut with his foot. He fumbled for the light switch, blinking when the room was bathed in the bright light coming from the lamp on the ceiling. He reached behind himself, gripping Anis's hips firmly, digging his nails into the other man's skin.

He groaned when he was pinned to the wall, his cheek pressed against it, his arms behind his body. He felt helpless; couldn't move. Anis's hand was wrapped around his wrists, easily holding both of them in his large hand. Bill struggled lightly but without making any real effort to escape – he would be stupid to really want to get away from the other man. "Fuck me," he hissed again, his voice breathy and desperate.

"Patience," Anis chuckled, and Bill rolled his eyes when he heard him repeat what he himself had said a couple of days ago. Bill closed his eyes and forced himself to take deep breaths; he would need all of his control to keep himself from coming too soon. He wanted to come with Anis buried deep inside him.

"Please," he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed when he felt Anis's hands move down his belly and tug at the buttons of his jeans.

"I love it when you beg," Anis murmured, his teeth sinking into Bill's neck for a second before his tongue darted out to soothe the abused skin with gentle licks. "Tell me how much you need me."

"So much," Bill gasped out when a rough hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking him at a painfully slow pace. "I need you so much, please…"

He could feel Anis's smirk against his neck and rolled his eyes, wishing there was something he could do to make the older man hurry up but Anis seemed perfectly content to tease him for a little while longer. Bill's teeth dug into his lip, drawing blood as he tried to focus on breathing while his body demanded release.

"Aahh, yes, right there," he gasped when he felt two of Anis's fingers work their way into his body, coated with only a minimal amount of lube, stretching and preparing him for what was to come. They'd had so much sex over the last few days that Bill didn't feel he needed preparation at all; but Anis insisted, not wanting to hurt him. It was a sweet thought, Bill had to admit, but right now he just wanted the other man's cock inside him – he could handle any pain Anis had to offer.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait for more than a couple of minutes before the questing fingers were replaced by Anis's cock which seemed to fit into him perfectly. Bill threw his head back and moaned, finally freeing his hands and pressing them against the cool wall for support. He pushed his ass back roughly until it was pressed firmly against Anis's hips and he was filled completely. Leaning his head back against Anis's shoulder, he let out a long breath, relaxing instantly around the welcome intrusion.

"Fuck, you feel so perfect," he murmured when he felt the older man's lips against his neck again. "Move. Please move; I need you to- aahhh, god… just like that, yes."

He pressed his forehead against the wall when Anis began to fuck him, his thrusts shallow but rough. Calloused fingers twisted his nipple and Bill reached down to grip his cock, pressing down on it hard in an attempt to keep himself from coming right then and there. It felt so good; Anis's cock seemed to reach places inside of him Bill had, only a short time ago, not even known existed, and even though there didn't seem to be much more the other man could give him, his body kept screaming for more, more, _more_.

Bill reached behind himself, cupping one of Anis's ass cheeks and digging his fingers into it, pulling him deeper inside while Anis's hand once again travelled down his body to wrap around his leaking cock. He was yanked hard in time with the older man's thrusts, and his noises were almost embarrassing as he got closer and closer to his orgasm until he finally reached the peak of his pleasure, his muscles gripping the other man's cock hard as he came all over the crisp white wall of his hotel suite.

A gasp left his lips when he felt Anis's hot come flood his insides and his warm, hard body collapse against his own, pressing him further into the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position but right now, Bill couldn't bring himself to care. He was sweaty, sticky and felt completely sated in a way he never had before.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Anis's hot breath against his neck as they both came down from their orgasms. Bill couldn't hold back a whimper when Anis pulled out of him, then giggled when he was picked up and carried over to the bed. They stumbled onto the mattress and Bill immediately found what had quickly become his favourite position, snuggled into the other man's comfortable body.

He stroked the rapper's flat stomach gently, glancing up at him briefly when his forehead was kissed. Anis gave him a smile and pulled him closer, then smirked when Bill started kissing his neck and shoulder, fingers wandering down his body to gently brush his still semi-hard cock.

"Don't tell me you're ready for the next round already," Anis murmured, and Bill grinned, flicking the tip of his tongue over one of the older man's nipples. "Hmm. I guess you are."

Bill squeaked when he was flipped over and suddenly had Anis on top of him, grinning as he looked up at the other man. "You know me. I'm always ready for more."

Anis grinned, shifting to pin Bill to the bed with the whole weight of his body. Bill stared up into Anis's dark eyes, smiling when his cheek was cupped and Anis started kissing him gently, deepening the kiss slowly, their tongues lazily sliding against each other. Bill sighed softly, his arms coming up to wrap around the other man's neck, rubbing the soft, fuzzy hairs at the back of Anis's neck.

It didn't take a long time for the kiss to become more passionate, and Bill wrapped his legs around Anis's waist, rubbing up against him, needing the friction. A moan escaped his lips when Anis ground down against him, their bodies moving in perfect sync.

"Anis," Bill moaned. "Mmmhh… god, yes… Right there…"

He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Anis's neck, his nails leaving long, pink marks as he scratched them down the other man's back. He sucked on Anis's neck, biting lightly, surprised by his body's sudden need to have him inside of him _again_. He knew he definitely wouldn't be able to move after this night, but he honestly didn't care. It felt too good to stop now.

He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even hear the door of the hotel room open and someone come in, but when he looked up, his eyes widened and he gasped. "Tom!"

He stared at his brother who was staring at them, a mix of emotions evident on his features.

"I know you're a little drunk, kid," Bill heard Anis's voice in his ear while his hands slid down the sides of his body, rubbing Bill's skin lightly, and letting out an amused chuckle. "But you can't possibly be so drunk that you'd confuse me with your brother. Besides, I thought we'd established last night that _I_ am the real sex god here, not Tom."

"Anis," Bill said urgently, making Anis look over his shoulder. He got off of him a second later, clearly just as surprised by Tom's sudden presence as Bill was.

"Glad to hear that. Always nice to get some constructive criticism," Tom said after a moment, every syllable dripping with sarcasm. He turned around to leave but Bill was on his feet within seconds, reaching for Tom's wrist and holding him back.

"Wait, don't go!" Tom tried to yank his hand away but Bill's grip was firm and he managed to turn his brother around, forcing him to look at him. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to follow me…"

"Right! And I thought it might be nice to spend Christmas Eve together," Tom said, his eyes dark; the anger obvious in his body language. "But I guess I was wrong. You really _don't_ want me around. Sorry for ruining your evening, Bill. I'm so sorry for assuming you might want your brother here. Clearly, I was wrong."

Bill sighed and turned to Anis. "I think we need a moment here," he said softly, sighing in relief when he saw that the older man was already putting on his clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Anis nodded, pulling up his jeans and throwing his t-shirt on. "Sure. No hurry. I think we were just about done here anyway."

He gave Bill a smile and leaned over to kiss his lips. "Night, kid," he said before he left the room. The moment he was gone, Tom pulled his arm out of Bill's grip and glared at him, walking over to the window.

Bill sighed and sank down on the bed, watching his brother and trying to think of something to say. "Why are you really here, Tom?" he asked finally. "Are you jealous or something?"

Tom snorted and shrugged. "Jealous? Right. You can fuck whoever you want, Bill. I don't give a damn."

Bill frowned, looking at Tom's back as his own finger idly drew patterns on his bare thigh. "Apparently, I can't, considering you throw a fit whenever I try to sleep with someone."

Tom rubbed his knuckles and leaned against the wall, looking at Bill with a frown. "I'm not throwing a fit. I just wanted to check on you." He was silent for a moment and looked at the floor while Bill watched him. "I just hate that you want to spend Christmas away from me!" he blurted out then, his hands clenching into fists in the pockets of his baggy pants. "And I don't trust the guy. I needed to make sure you were okay."

Bill kept his eyes on Tom, then sighed, his features softening. He picked up his boxer briefs and pulled them on, then made his way over to Tom, tilting his face up. "I didn't want to spend it away from you. I did miss you, actually. I just… I didn't really think it through when I left, okay? I wanted Anis, and I didn't even realise that I wouldn't be with you on Christmas. I'm sorry. Okay?"

He searched Tom's face, looking at him apologetically, and after a while, Tom sighed. "Fine."

"He wouldn't hurt me," Bill continued, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Excuse me for not quite believing that," Tom said, his eyes narrowing a little. "Maybe he didn't hurt you _yet_ but I don't trust the guy. If you have to fuck him again, fine. But I'm not leaving you two alone."

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, giving Bill a look that made it clear that he was serious. Tom wasn't going anywhere. Bill sighed and nodded. "Fine. We can figure this out tomorrow. You must be tired, so let's just sleep and come up with a solution for this tomorrow, all right?"

Tom shrugged. "Whatever. Fine."

~ * ~

When Tom woke up the next morning, he squinted against the bright light coming from the window and turned his face back into the pillow. He stayed there like that for a moment, but now that he was awake, he couldn't go back to sleep. He rolled over and looked at his brother's face; Bill was still asleep.

The urge to touch him and kiss him awake was strong but Tom chose to get up instead. He wasn't sure if Bill would want him to touch him, and he really couldn't handle the rejection right now. Or worse – being called _Anis_ in the heat of the moment, in case Bill was still half-asleep and didn't realise that it was Tom who was touching him. So he decided to sit on the balcony and smoke a cigarette.

When he was done with that and Bill was still asleep, he took a quick shower and went down onto the terrace for breakfast. He would deal with Bill later.

He chose a table and was about to sit down when he noticed Bushido a few tables away. Tom's hand tightened on the backrest of his chair and he knew he should just ignore him, have breakfast and go back to Bill, but at that moment, his protective older brother instincts kicked in, and before he even knew what to say, he had made his way over to the other man's table and sat down across from him.

"What do you want from my brother?" he heard himself asking, his arms folded on the table.

Bushido raised an eyebrow and sipped some coffee, not affected at all by the stern look of impatience on Tom's face. He set his cup down slowly and picked up the spoon to stir the dark brown liquid. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he said after a moment of silence, looking up to meet Tom's eyes. "Your brother is old enough to take care of himself. But if you must know? I don't plan to hurt him. We're just having fun."

Tom stared at Bushido, scratching his arm thoughtfully as he tried to figure out whether or not the older man was being honest or not. He couldn't tell. Of course he could choose to believe him, but what if he ended up hurting Bill after all? He couldn't risk that.

He was about to reply when a waiter showed up to take his order, and after asking for coffee and a continental breakfast, Tom turned back to Bushido. "If you hurt him, you're dead," he said, hoping his voice sounded as dangerous and low as he wanted it to. "Bill is fragile. His heart has never been broken, and I plan to keep it that way. He's sensitive. He gets emotionally attached to people without even meaning to. He says he doesn't trust anyone, but it's obvious that you already have his trust. If he falls for you and you hurt him…" He trailed off, letting his face say the rest. "Don't fuck this up. If you're not willing to deal with the consequences, leave now. Bill doesn't do 'just fun'. Bill is looking for The One. I would hate it if you were the person Bill has been looking for, for years, but I would hate it even more if he got hurt. So… don't fuck this up. That's all I'm saying."

Bushido looked back at him, letting Tom's words sink in. Tom reached for a slice of toast, buttered it and took a bite, waiting for the other man's response as he chewed. Bushido sipped some more coffee, then set his cup down. "I doubt that Bill expects me to be The One," he said, scratching the back of his neck as he leaned back, looking at Tom. "We were clear about this from the beginning. It's just fun. Bill wanted me, came here to seduce me. It's not like I could've said no."

Tom rolled his eyes, slamming his hand down on the table a little more firmly than he planned to. "That's bullshit. You could've said no. I know Bill is hard to resist but if you'd really tried, you could've said no."

Bushido rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the table. "Fine. I could've said no, I guess. But why should I? Bill wanted me. I wanted him. There was no reason to say no. I think you underestimate your brother, Tom. He came here of his own free will and took what he wanted. I think he's aware of the fact that he might get hurt in the process but it didn't keep him from coming here. So… back off, all right? I won't hurt him on purpose, that's all I can promise."

Tom bit his lip hard and rubbed his thigh; he knew there wasn't much more he could do. He couldn't force Bushido to stay away from Bill, and he _definitely_ couldn't keep Bill away from Bushido. He could make him feel guilty about not giving him, Tom, the attention he needed and leaving him alone for Christmas, but in the end, Bill would either hate him for keeping him away from the rapper, or he would just go back to him.

Tom hated feeling helpless but there was nothing he could do here. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. But if you realise that Bill is falling for you and you can't return his feelings, stay away from him, all right?"

Bushido looked at him for a moment, then nodded, and Tom relaxed a little. "Good," he said. "All right. Now, today is Christmas, and I intend to spend it with Bill. So stay away from him today. You can hang out tomorrow, if you have to, but today, he's mine."

A smirk appeared on the rapper's face and he raised an eyebrow. "Possessive, aren't we? What if Bill wants to spend the day with me? Doesn't he get a say in this?"

Tom smiled tightly. "Do you think he would pick you over me?" He stood up after finishing his coffee, pushing the chair back under the table. "Family comes first, for Bill."

He tossed his napkin onto his plate and looked at Bushido for another moment. "Merry Christmas. Have a nice day."

He turned around and walked away, trying not to show that Bushido's words had affected him in any way. Bill wouldn't want to spend Christmas with the other man now that Tom was there. He wouldn't. Right?

~ * ~

Tom was amused. When he got back to his room, Bill was _still_ asleep. He looked almost angelic as he lay there, spread out on the bed, a peaceful look on his face. Tom sat down, setting the tray down on the bedside table, and sliding back into bed with his brother. He watched Bill for another moment, then leaned over him and kissed his lips lightly. "Merry Christmas, Billi."

Bill smiled against his lips and opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas," he said, stretching lazily.

"I brought you breakfast," Tom said, returning the smile and setting the tray down on his brother's lap. Bill's face lit up and he sat up a little, eyeing the food hungrily. Then his eyes widened when he spotted a little gift-wrapped box on the tray, and he searched Tom's face curiously. "You brought me a gift?"

Tom smiled, nodded. "Well, yeah. It's Christmas. Go on, open it. It's nothing big or fancy but I think you'll like it."

Bill looked worried as he reached for the box and opened it, letting out an excited squeak when he held the necklace he had been talking about for weeks in his hand. "Oh Tomi, thank you!" he said, leaning over to kiss Tom's cheek. "Thank you so much – it's perfect. I can't believe you remembered!"

Tom grinned. "How could I forget? That bloody necklace is the only thing you've talked about for the past weeks."

"True," Bill laughed, brushing long, elegant fingers over the heavy silver necklace. He bit his lip and Tom watched his face curiously as Bill put the necklace back down and turned to him. "I don't have a gift for you," he said softly, looking embarrassed and ashamed. "I got you something but I didn't bring it because I didn't think I'd see you… I'm so sorry."

Tom shrugged it off, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's all right. You can give it to me later. I'm just glad I get to spend Christmas with you."

Bill smiled a little but reached for the tray, setting it aside. A few seconds later, Tom had a lapful of Bill. "There is something I could give you, though," Bill purred into his ear, and Tom felt his body react instantly. His cock hardened in his pants and he closed his eyes, moaning when Bill started nibbling on his neck and rubbing against him.

Only a few seconds later, Tom's clothes were off and Bill was between his legs, his mouth wrapped around Tom's erection. Tom's eyes fluttered closed when Bill sucked on him, his lips working their way up and down his length. Bill's tongue rubbed against the sensitive underside, his tongue stud providing additional friction as Tom tried hard not to thrust up into that deliciously warm, tight mouth. Bill started sucking harder and Tom knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would come. He tightened his hand in Bill's hair, hating that his hair seemed to get shorter and shorter – he really loved pulling his hair while he was being sucked off. He hoped Bill wouldn't suddenly decide to buzz it all off, one day, because he would really miss this.

Focusing back on the sensation of Bill's skilled mouth around his dick, he felt his hips jerk up one more time before he came, too surprised by his sudden orgasm to warn Bill. But he knew his brother didn't mind, and spent the next few seconds watching Bill swallow the mouthful of come and clean his cock with gentle licks of his tongue. Glad for the distraction and this absolutely perfect Christmas gift, he leaned back, panting heavily, Bushido suddenly the last thing on his mind.

Reassured in his hope that Bill would want to spend the day with him rather than the old rapper, he wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him close, breakfast and everything else momentarily forgotten. He stroked Bill's hair gently, sliding his fingers through the long strands before rubbing the buzzed sides with his fingertips. He pressed a gentle kiss against Bill's temple and smiled, nuzzling him.

This initially ruined Christmas promised to maybe end up being the best he'd ever had, and as Bill kissed his chin and lips gently, Tom already found himself thinking of ways to make their day even more perfect.


End file.
